


All That Time Apart

by expressdrive



Category: Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressdrive/pseuds/expressdrive
Summary: Tay meets New a few years after he went on to do missionary work overseas. Things looked the same, except they aren’t.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 18





	All That Time Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Culprit of this unbeta-ed mess at 1 a.m.: Moving On by Kodaline (got the title from the song, too)

It looks like it’ll rain. Tay is glad he has an umbrella with him. 

When he turns into the next corner, he bumps into a familiar face. Tay’s eyes widens when he properly sets them on the person before him. He smiles before he even hears the other speak.

“Tay?”

“Hin.”

New’s face breaks into a smile hearing his nickname. He shakes his head at Tay.

“It’s been so long since I heard that.”

They both laugh a little at the memory of how New got Hin as his nickname.

“Yeah, it’s been a long time, Hin.”

This should be okay, Tay thinks. He just got back from a two and a half-year voluntary missionary work, and he did so with minimal contact from his family and friends. He surveys New’s look and he didn’t seem like he aged a bit. All right, maybe a few lines added on the corner of his eyes when he smiles, but it’s a beauty mark.

“You just got back?” New asks, and he sounds like he’s carefully choosing his words with him.

Tay nods at him as he adjusts his cap. “Around a week now.”

New only nods in response. The atmosphere is weirdly awkward but comforting and it gives Tay a moment to look down and get a glimpse of a ring on New’s finger.

Right. He’s married.

Of course, he has settled down.

Tay remembers Off sending him an email about a year ago. A quick one that said, “New is getting married, you idiot. Get your ass back home.”

He could have, Tay ponders. But he’s selfish. He chose to be selfish and ignored the fact that one of his treasured people is settling down. He chose to be selfish because he’s not sure if he can endure the process of letting go of someone he’s loved for so long. He chose to be selfish for the first time when it comes to New.

Tay wants to say a lot of things to New, but he’s standing there tongue-tied, not knowing where to start or if he should say anything at all. It’s too late, he thinks.

New brings him back to his senses when taps his shoulder.

“You didn’t even call. I’m hurt, Tay.” New is joking, but the tone gives him away and Tay just knows he’s sulking. 

“I committed to the missionary, you know that, Hin,” Tay tries argue. A shitty reason, because he knows New is certain Tay will not hesitate to break any commitment he has with anything if it concerns New. 

“Sure,” New continues to joke.

Tay clicks his tongue at him, just like the old times.

The old times where they were just goofing around and happy and didn’t care about the world. Just doing their job and genuinely enjoying each other’s company with their colleagues turned trusted friends they could count on for the rest of their lives.

New smiles fondly at him, as if he knows the real reason. He probably does, but he doesn’t say anything.

“But hey, sorry, okay? Sorry, I missed your wedding.”

“I’m kidding. I know you had stuff to do. And we didn’t even plan it way ahead of time. You know, shotgun.” New laughs at what he just said. 

“But you’re happy?” Tay asks in a jest. 

New looks caught off guard with the question and blinks his eyes at him. It takes him a while to finally answer Tay, looking at him straight in the eyes, but they had something in them that Tay cannot pinpoint. Something akin to regretful longing. 

“I am. I’m happy, Tay. My daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me. You should meet her soon, she’s a chatterbox like you.” 

Tay releases the breath he doesn’t even realize he’s holding. That’s the only thing he needs to hear. 

He flashes New a smile, willing away the tears pooling around his eyes. He hopes New won’t notice them, but they’ve been friends for years, who is he kidding? It was the only time Tay failed to do it. 

“Glad to hear that, Hin. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

In this lifetime, Tay Tawan missed his best friend’s wedding.

He missed it to save himself.


End file.
